Bless D Kailly
by feline17
Summary: Kailly, une jeune fille de notre monde, se réveille un matin sur une plage de sable fin. Elle apprend qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait normale se n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Rated T parce que je ne sais jamais ce que je vais écrire à l'avance.


**Hello! Voilà une histoire qui me vient, comme toute les histoire que j'écris, selon l'inspiration alors si je fais de nouveaux chapitres, je les publie sinon, non. Soyez indulgents!**

**Disclamer: l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, cependant, Kailly, ses gardiens, la Trinité des Déesses originelles et les OC que vous ne reconnaitrez pas, son mes bébés alors pas touche, nah! (ou en tout cas pas sans permission…)**

**Chapitre 1:**

J'ouvre les yeux, au bord de la nausée, je savais que j'aurais pas dû manger cette salade de fruits exotiques, hier…aah, j'me sens trop mal…

Je me lève en regardant droit devant pendant quelques minutes, sans bouger, histoire de voir si je vais me mettre à vomir du changement de position. Apparemment mon estomac ne va pas faire des siennes.

Un problème de réglé, mais le brouillard du réveil s'éclaircissant finalement, je me rend compte que j'en ai un autre. Un gros. PAR LES PUISSANCES OU EST-CE QUE JE SUIS!

Ok, calme-toi ma p'tite Kailly, analyse la situation. Je me souviens parfaitement m'être couchée dans mon lit, en pyjamas, hier soir. Hors, ce matin je me réveille sur une plage de sable fin, au bord d'une mer ou d'un océan, portant des vêtements que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Et bien sûr personne en vue pour l'instant.

Je me regarde, je porte un haut blanc en coton bouffant, le bord serrer un peu au dessous de la poitrine et me découvrant une épaule, un pantalon taille basse en jean noir, me collant comme une seconde peau sauf légèrement patte d'éléphant aux chevilles, avec un foulard, bleu royal tissé de fil d'or, noué sur mes hanches. Et mes pieds sont chaussés de sandales noires à talons, les lanières formant un motif compliqué, les rendant faciles à mettre et à enlever sans risque que je les perde par inadvertance. J'ai deux bracelets, apparemment en or aux poignets, un tour du cou, que je ne peux pas voir, mais en le tâtant, je sens qu'il est en soie ou en satin avec un petit pendentif en forme de goutte polie en Crystal ou en pierre et en remontant ma jambe de pantalon droite, je dévoile un bracelet de cheville en or avec des gouttes de diamant se balançant tout autour. Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles qui sont à présent percées de trois anneaux au lobe droit, deux au lobe gauche mais un anneau à l'arcade gauche, chaque anneaux supportant une goute de ce que je peux déduire être des diamants aussi. Ça doit couter une fortune tout ça! Je me demande d'où ils viennent, ces bijoux.

Je passe une main dans mes courts cheveux noirs…pour me rendre compte qu'ils ne sont plus courts! J'ai peine à retenir ma mâchoire de tomber. Je rassemble mes cheveux d'une main et les ramène vers l'avant pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent. Ils sont incroyablement lisses et soyeux, toujours noir d'encre mais parsemés de quelques mèches bleu clair. Bon! Ça rend pas trop mal, c'est déjà ça! D'après la longueur ils doivent m'arriver…à mi-cuisses! Wow! Jamais vu des cheveux aussi long! Et je sens qu'ils vont me gêner, faudra que je trouve un truc pour les attacher, je me ferais une tresse.

Je mets de côté, toutes les incohérences (comme mon changement de location inopiné en une nuit, mon attire, mes cheveux…un peu tout quoi) dans un coin de mon esprit et repère un sac marin en soie de même couleur et motif que l'étoffe à ma taille (donc bleu royal tissé de fil d'or). Il doit être pour moi. Je l'ouvre et fait l'inventaire: une gourde en acier, remplie d'eau, un paquet en cuir contenant une miche de pain, des fruits, de la viande et du fromage, une grosse bourse contenant d'étranges pièces en or et deux rouleaux de billets, quelques rouleaux de parchemin qui se révèlent être des cartes (et bien que je reconnaissent vaguement ce qu'elles montrent, je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas des cartes de la Terre), une pochette, encore du même tissu que le sac, contenant une quantité de rubans de soie, élastiques et barrettes, tous dans des dégradés de bleus et enfin, trois ceintures en cuir bleu outremer de différentes tailles que j'enfile tout de suite, la première, va sur mes hanches (sous l'étoffe), une sangle avec une dague à l'arrière et un emplacement pour une autre arme à gauche (je suis ambidextre, mais principalement droitière), la deuxième, plus large avec un poignard vient ceindre ma cuisse droite et enfin la plus petite va se loger à mon mollet gauche, sous mon pantalon, cachant ainsi un petit couteau.

Je referme le sac après avoir pris un élastique de la pochette à accessoires et comme j'en avais l'intention, me fais une tresse. Je met le sac sur une épaule et remarque comme une garde qui dépasse du sable, qui comme mes autres armes, est d'or, entourée de fils de tous les bleus inimaginables. Je dégage ce que je conçois être un katana du sable, le fourreau est bleu royale à enluminures d'or. Je le place à l'emplacement prévue pour à mon côté gauche, me faisant la réflexion que celui qui m'a fourni tout cet attirail aime bien ces couleurs.

Enfin! Mon sac sur l'épaule, je fais un tour d'horizon pour voir s'il y a autre chose pour moi et oui, en effet, il y a autre chose, un œuf, de la grosseur d'un ballon de handball, la coquille bleu avec des volutes doré et une boule de poils bleus à reflets dorés, qui se révèle être un chaton aux pupilles d'or en fusion. Ok, je met l'œuf précautionneusement dans mon sac, et prend le chaton dans mes bras. Au moins, si je trouve pas de ville, j'aurai un peu de compagnie. Et si je trouve une ville, j'espère qu'on ne va pas m'arrêter pour port d'arme illégal!

- (moi mettant ma main en visière) Hm, de quel côté je vais aller? Je suis la plage ou je m'aventure dans la forêt? Hm…

- (petite voix) (Tu as une carte de cette île dans ton sac, si tu veux te repérer.)

- (moi baisse les yeux pour tomber sur ceux du chaton, faisant fît de la situation incongrue, curieuse) C'est toi, qui vient de parler?

- (chaton sérieux) (En effet, Maîtresse, tu peux communiquer par télépathie avec toutes formes de vie.)

- (moi caressant le chaton) Oh. Intéressant. Tu a un nom?

- (chaton ronronnant à moitié) (Je m'appelle Tai, Maîtresse.)

- (moi faisant la moue) Ok, Tai, moi, c'est Kailly, donc appelle moi comme ça et pas « Maîtresse », d'accord?

- (Tai inclinant un peu la tête) (Comme tu veux, Kailly.)

- (moi penchant la tête sur le côté) Bon question: est-ce tu sais où je suis, pourquoi je suis là, qu'est-ce que je fais de l'œuf qu'il y avait avec toi, et tout autre informations utiles que tu saurais?

- (Tai pensif alors que je m'assieds en tailleur posant Tai entre mes jambes, rouvrant le sac pour en sortir l'œuf étrange, que je place avec Tai, et les cartes que j'étale devant moi) (Eh bien, tu ne viens pas de ce monde, mais tu ne peux plus en partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les déesses, ont décidées que tu serais mieux ici, l'œuf va éclore bientôt elle pourra te servir de messager et à guérir si tu es blessée, enfin tu verras ça avec Aoi, c'est son nom. Sinon, comme les déesses ne t'ont pas demandé ton avis, elle t'ont fait don de matériels magiques, tu as trois cartes, une du monde, une de l'île ou de la région où tu te trouve et une vierge qui te montre un gros plan d'un morceau que tu veux de la carte du monde, il suffit de la roulée et de taper la zone que tu veux sur la carte du monde et les deux premières te montrent ton emplacement sur la carte, ensuite, la gourde et la sacoche de nourriture ne seront jamais vide, tout comme ta bourse. Et même si tu te les fais voler tu peux les faire réapparaitre devant toi en le demandant dans ton esprit, pareil pour tes armes. Les déesses t'ont aussi dotée d'une grande variété de pouvoirs: tu es très forte, très résistante, tu peux marcher sur l'eau et respirer dessous, tu peux aussi voler, tu ne crains pas le feu ni aucun autre élément, tu peux aussi te changer en animaux, quoi d'autre, tu peux contrôler les éléments, ah! Et tu sais très bien te servir de tes armes et te battre, ça viendra à l'instinct. Je crois que j'ai fais le tour, à part une ou deux petites surprises que tu découvriras par toi même.)

- (moi refermant la bouche me secouant de ma stupeur) C'est pas un peu beaucoup? Et tous ces pouvoirs, est-ce qu'il y a d'autre gens dans ce monde qui en ont ou est-ce que je vais faire tache?

- (Tai se roulant en boule) (Disons que le plupart de tes pouvoirs ne sont pas étranger à quelques personnes, seulement c'est assez rare et généralement c'est un pouvoir par personne, de plus ils viennent de fruits appelés Fruit du Démon, et alors que tu n'auras aucun effet indésirable, ces personnes perdent leur habileté à nager, flotter, ils coulent à pic s'ils tombent dans l'eau. (à ces mots je tilt, Oh My God! Je sais où je suis!) Et oui, c'est beaucoup, ce qu'elle ont fait, elles se sont légèrement laissées emporter, mais c'est tant mieux pour toi, au final, elles veulent que tu t'amuses dans ta vie ici. Je sais pas ce qu'était ta vie avant mais ça a dû leur faire de la peine.) (il me lance un regard curieux alors que je suis toujours figée dans ma réalisation)

- (moi, pose mes yeux sur la carte du monde, qui me semblait familière et lis les deux noms qui me confortent dans ma conviction) Red Line, Grand Line…j'arrive pas à y croire.

Je vois le point bleu me représentant sur la carte sur une île de l'East Blue. Mais je remarque également un point rouge bougeant sur la mer.

- (moi pointant le point rouge, curieuse) C'est quoi ce point rouge, Tai?

- (Tai le regardant fixement pendant quelques minutes) (Je… ne suis pas trop sûr, si je devais faire une hypothèse, je dirais que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais dans ce monde et que tu veux retrouver. Est-ce qu'il y a une telle personne dans ce monde? Tu viens d'un autre monde après tout, mais là encore, il est possible que tu connaisse ce monde sous une quelconque forme dans le tien, ce serait un mouvement logique des déesses, pour que tu ne sois pas complètement perdue.)

- (moi un peu excité) Je pense que tu as raison, Tai. En fait, maintenant je reconnais la carte du monde, je sais où je suis et il y a en effet quelqu'un que j'aimerais bien rencontrer au moins une fois.

- (Tai observant toujours la carte du monde, M1) (Hum, apparemment il vient par ici. (jetant un coup d'œil à la carte de l'île, M2) On est sur l'ile de Konomi, tu connais?)

- (moi me penche sur la carte) Le nom me dit quelque chose,…oh! Kokoyashi! C'est le village natal de Nami! Ils viennent donc la chercher. Et si Luffy s'est mis en route, ça veut dire que Nami est déjà là, et possiblement même, Zoro et Usopp. Et Johny, mais lui, je m'en fiche un peu. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on est assez proche de Kokoyashi, on a juste à monter un peu.(je roule avec soin mes cartes, les range et prend l'œuf dans une main) C'est pas grave si je met l'œuf dans mon sac, hein?

- (Tai grimpant sur mon épaule) (Nah, je te dirais quand il faudra la sortir, elle est pas encore prête à éclore. Et ne t'en fais pas, la coquille ne risque pas de se briser, elle est incassable de l'extérieur, il y a qu'Aoi qui peut l'endommager, avec son bec.)

- (moi, avec un soupir de soulagement, en replaçant l'œuf dans mon sac) Tant mieux, je t'avoue que ça m'inquiétait un peu.

Je me lève et suis la direction indiquée par la carte à travers les bois et finit par déboucher sur un chemin de terre entouré de…rizières? Ça y ressemble tout du moins.

J'arrive sur la rue principale du village de Kokoyashi et y a pas un chat en vue. Ah! Si y a des hommes-poissons! Oh mince, y en a un paquet! Et le vieux avec toutes ses cicatrices…Gen-san! Oi, je crois qu'il sont là pour le tuer! Je me cache entre deux bâtiments, histoire de pas me faire repérée, déjà que les touristes sont pas les bienvenus, avec toutes mes armes c'est comme si je portais une pancarte avec écrit « ABATTEZ-MOI SVP ». Non mais vraiment! Stupide hommes-poissons!

- (Gen-san me sortant de mes pensées) Ah!

Ooh! DES GENS! Pleins de gens commencent à sortir! Et y a Nojiko! Elle est trop belle! Et ses cheveux sont vraiment bleu clair! Ça lui va super bien! Oh Usopp! Ha haha haha! Son nez est trop marrant! Et ses jambes tremblent comme de la gelée! Alala! Oh! Plus d'Usopp! En même temps que quelques bâtiments, d'ailleurs. Arg! Arlong fait peur quand même. Heureusement qu'ils s'en vont! Et Nami arrive! Elle aussi est trop belle! Nami-chan! Mais elle me fait partir tous les villageois par contre. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est Nami! Et elle aussi part avec son bouquet de fleurs pour la tombe de Bellemer, suivie de Nojiko. Une fois tous le monde parti, je me dirige vers l'ouest, le chemin entre Kokoyashi et Arlong Park. Je m'assied sur le bord de la route, face aux plantation et dos à la forêt. Je pose mon sac devant moi et en sort l'œuf, la gourde et la sacoche de vivres. Tai descend de mon épaule et va s'enrouler autour de l'œuf d'Aoi.

- (moi me faisant un sandwich viandes séchées-fromage-salade) Tu as faim, Tai?

- (Tai clignant des yeux une fois) (Hm, un peu. Tu peux communiquer par la pensée au lieu de parler, tu sais? Ça t'évitera de passer pour une folle qui entend des voix.)

- (moi incertaine m'y essaie) (Hum, alors, qu'est-ce que tu manges?) J'ai réussi?

- (Tai roulant des yeux) (Oui, tu as réussi, Kailly, et je mange de tout mais je préfère la viande. Je t'ai dit que tes pouvoirs te viennent à l'instinct.)

- (moi avec un rire nerveux, lui sortant une tranche de viande) (Désolé, Tai, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer. Dans mon monde, il n'y a aucun pouvoir de la sorte.)

- (Tai commençant à manger) (T'inquiète, Kailly, tu vas t'y faire. Bon, qu'est-ce tu prévois de faire, maintenant?)

- (moi sort M2 un instant avant de sourire) (On a juste à attendre un petit moment, Luffy arrivera bientôt par ici.)

- (Tai haussant des épaules intérieurement, finissant son repas) (Ok.)

Mon repas englouti, je range ma sacoche, Tai pelotonné entre mes jambes, faisant une petite sieste, je prend l'œuf bleu doré dans mes mains, l'observant, le caressant.

- (moi me murmurant à moi-même) Je me demande, quel genre d'oiseau est Aoi.

- (Tai marmonne, ensommeillé) (Un phénix.)

- (moi, baba, sans voix, j'utilise la télépathie) (Un…un ph…phénix! Mais même dans ce monde il sont rarissime!)

- (Tai baillant) (On vient pas de ce monde. Les déesses nous ont créés pour t'aider et te tenir compagnie. On a nos propres spécificités.)

- (moi dans mes pensées) (Oh. Ok. Merci. Elles sont…)

Je m'interrompt dans ma phrase, voyant me passer devant en courant, un homme aux cheveux verts avec un katana. En souriant, je remet l'œuf en sécurité dans mon sac, que glisse dans mon dos, et prenant Tai dans mes bras, je me lève et commence à marcher alors que Zoro se fait faucher par le bateau de Luffy, Sanji et Yosaku.

- (Tai, les yeux ronds, alors qu'on s'approche du lieu du crash) (Tu savais qu'ils allaient arriver comme ça?)

- (moi toujours souriante) (Yup. Je connais l'histoire de ce monde jusqu'assez loin, donc je savais.)


End file.
